


Une odeur de cannelle

by Cinnamonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonly/pseuds/Cinnamonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia est décidée à rejoindre Jackson après son départ de Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une odeur de cannelle

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction écrite pour le Teen Wolf Challenge sur Tumblr. 
> 
> Thème : Noël 
> 
> Personnages : Jackson/Lydia

**Une odeur de cannelle**

 

Au milieu de deux valises Louis Vuitton posées sur le sol se tenait une flamboyante rousse, enveloppée dans un long manteau de fourrure brun, il en allait s’en dire que la jeune fille était encore plus chic que les derniers top models en vogue que l’on pouvait observer dans les magazines de mode. Elle paraissait complètement surnaturelle, à attendre seule sur le quai de la gare numéro 3 de Beacon Hills, dans ce décor froid et blanc de Noël.   
Quelques flocons se mirent à tomber du ciel alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Lydia Martin regarda en l’air, rêveuse, telle une enfant pour qui les désirs allaient enfin se réaliser. Elle en profita pour réajuster son écharpe alors qu’un frisson la parcouru. Excitation ? Froid ? Elle ne saurait le dire. 

Un sifflement de train se fit entendre à l’horizon.   
« Enfin !» murmura-t-elle. Elle s’empara de ses deux bagages, puis attendit que l’engin entre en gare. « Plus que quelques heures avant de le revoir, de le surprendre, de lui révéler mes sentiments », puis, sur ces pensées positives, elle s’engouffra dans le wagon à la recherche d’un endroit où déposer ses valises et s’installer. 

Le wagon n’était pas non plus très rempli, il est vrai qu’un soir de Noël très peu de personnes étaient de sorties. Le commun des mortels était plutôt en train de déguster une bonne dinde, boire un peu de vin et partager quelques cadeaux en famille. Ils étaient heureux. Le contraire de Lydia qui, pour cette raison là, s’était enfin décidée à prendre les choses en main et retrouver l’amour de sa vie, Jackson. 

Ils s’étaient connus il y a quelques années au lycée de Beacon Hills et étaient sortis ensemble pendant un bon moment. Un amour irrésistible qui les attirait toujours l’un vers l’autre quoi qu’il arrive. Jusqu’au jour où Jackson avait décidé de quitter la ville pour partir à Londres. Pour ne rien compliquer du tout, il était devenu un Kanima, un être surnaturel plutôt déplaisant qui faisait drôlement penser à un Crocodile, yeux jaunes compris. Souriant à cette pensée, Lydia ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il était ironique que le plus beau garçon du lycée devienne l’être surnaturel le plus laid. N’était pas Derek qui voulait! Depuis, elle-même était devenue une banshee ce qui n’était pas si surprenant était donné que déjà dès sa naissance elle avait tendance à casser les oreilles de son entourage, aujourd’hui, le figuré était passé au propre. 

Elle décida finalement de s’asseoir à côté de la fenêtre pour observer les magnifiques paysages enneigés de la région. Toujours emmitouflée dans ses habits, elle sorti de sa poche un joli sachet multicolor dont la marque était plutôt particulière : «DRAGEES SURPRISES DE BERTIE CROCHUE ». Lydia s’était arrêtée dans cette nouvelle et magnifique boutique de confiseries à l’architecture antique et qui se situait très justement dans la vieille ville. Comment résister à l’achat impulsif de douceurs après l’aventure qu’elle comptait vivre ? « Le régime se fera en Janvier » pensa-t-elle, sûre d’elle. 

Un chant de Noël, fredonné par des enfants qui parcouraient les wagons eu tôt fait de la faire sortir de ses pensées « We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! ». « Certains parents n’avaient donc rien de mieux à faire que d’envoyer leur rejetons chanter dans un train un soir de Noël? » ne pu-t-elle s’empêcher de penser. Elle regretta très vite cette réflexion lorsqu’un petit ange blond lui demanda un peu d’argent pour contribuer à l’achat de cadeaux pour l’orphelinat. Avec un sourire un peu gêné, elle sortit son porte-feuille et lui donna un billet de 50 dollars, posa sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et se laissa voguer vers le sommeil, bercée par les chansons festives, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un taxi coincé dans les bouchons d’une grande ville Américaine, Lydia Martin ne put plus contenir son agacement et son impatience « Mais que se passe-t-il ici Bon Sang? Un soir de réveillon, que font tous ces gens dehors ?» Le chauffeur fit mine de ne rien entendre. «Vous m’entendez ?! ». Le conducteur se retourna, exaspéré « Ma chérie, ici on est pas à la campagne, les gens sortent le soir de Noël, et puis chez les Queens ce n’est pas non plus la porte à côté ». La jeune femme souffla ostensiblement puis décida de prendre son mal en patience. 

Après une quarantaine de minutes, le taxi la déposa finalement à l’entrée de la grande bâtisse dont elle avait fait beaucoup de recherches. Style riche, et colonial bien sûr. Le stress l’envahit, mais elle décida malgré tout de faire bonne figure. Elle paya le chauffeur , ouvrit la portière et s’approcha dans l’allée. 

L’air était calme, et à chacun de ses pas le crissement de ses chaussures se faisait entendre, le roulement de ses valises restait lui mystérieusement silencieux. Les flocons se mirent comme par magie à virevolter dans l’air. Elle leva la tête et vit une ombre à l’entrée. Comme dans un état second, elle laissa ses affaires sur place et se mit à marcher telle une possédée. Que se passait-il ? Rien de telle ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Elle avait peur. Elle vit le badge sur le pull en coton « Roy Harper ». Lydia leva la tête et y observa une branche de gui. Leurs yeux plongèrent dans leurs âmes et ils s’embrassèrent. Une odeur de cannelle flottait dans l’air.


End file.
